


Purple Scarf

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Criminal Mnds FIcs [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought on how Reid got his purple scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Scarf

Prompt: Purple Scarf  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Characters: Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia  
Pairing: none  
Summary: Just a thought on how Reid got his purple scarf.

"Garcia!", the young man being mauled by a colorful blonde woman screeched, "Please, oh come on! NO! I allowed the deathtrap jeans and the, quite frankly, indecent shirts, but a purple scarf? Just no."

"Oh, no, my Junior G-Man, you are getting this scarf." The aforementioned blonde said as she placed the scarf around the tall man's neck. "Yes, this is definitely staying." She added with a sense of finality that her victim didn't dare argue.


End file.
